


Vengefly.

by moonorchiids



Series: The Pallor Kingdom [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, but i didn't, erios just walks on by after that, erios just watches zote get cronched, greenpath was well liked so im gonna do that again but with zote and the knight, he's gonna cronch, he's gonna monch, he/him pronouns for the knight, i haven't written hollow knight in ages, i was tempted to tag it as zote/knight but im not that horrible, no. erios does not save zote., non-canon descriptions, the knight is named Erios because i said so, then tempted to do zote/vengefly king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Erios finds someone in peril.(alt title: zote fucking dies)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Pallor Kingdom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Vengefly.

Erios was exploring Greenpath. Just wandering, going around in circles, retracing his steps, killing...when he found a place he had not been. 

He heard grunting and the occasional scream, which probably meant someone was in danger.

Whatever... he went to the area of it.

He looked up, mentally grimacing and preparing himself for a horrible sight.

And there was a frowning bug being chewed on by a vengefly. A very large vengefly.

No.

Don't associate.

He simply stared at the bug, the vengefly didn't seem to notice him watching the bug being chewed on. The bug gave him a glare and swiped at the vengefly with its nail.

...Which did nothing.

The bug started screaming, progressively getting louder and more terrified, as Erios simply looked on in a mild state of amusement. Schadenfreude. 

Erios continued to look on, until POP!

The bug simply snapped in half, soul leaking out of both halves.

Erios then proceeded to walk on. He wasn't strong enough to fight that being yet.


End file.
